polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Czechiaball
Czech Republicball |nativename = : Česká republikamíč/Českoule |founded = 1993 |onlypredecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball |predicon = Czech |image = Czech_Drunk.png |caption = Kde domov můj? |government = Parliamentary republic |personality = Proud, drinker, confused (when he is drunk), calm, funny, very friendly |language = Czech Slovak Polish |type = Slavic |capital = Pragueball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball Visegrád Groupball |religion = Atheism Christianityball * Catholicism * Protestantism |friends = Brother Son Father Polandball Hungaryball Austriaball Romaniaball Serbiaball Israelcube Chinaball Mongoliaball Vietnamball Angolaball Cyprusball Irelandball Tunisiaball Canadaball Croatiaball |enemies = Liechtensteinball (sometimes) Russia (sometimes) Slovakiaball (Hockey Rivals) Formerly: Leonid Brezhnev Worst Nightmare Anschluss Austrian Empireball |likes = Beer, marijuana, Hockej, Dvorak, someone relevant mentioning him, Basketball, drugs, Těžkej Pokondr, Vladimir Putin , Donald Trump, Milos Zeman, Pat a Mat, Parkour, weapons exporting, DuckThatShit, ''Vltava die Moldau'' |hates = Warm beer, Being called East European, Misha/Mishovy silenosti (Pokemon GO Kid), "Praha Drinking Team" T-shirt, Cyclone Herwat, Be called Sudetland |predecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball |Succesor = -Empire-of-Bohemian-beer-is-best- |intospace = Yes, was first not-Soviet and not-'Murica clay into space! |bork = Pivko pivko |food = Dumplings, Soups, Goulasch, Schnitzel, Potato Pancakes, and BEER/VODKA |status = Beated Slovakia 3-2 Overtime in IIHF! }} Czechiaball}} Czechiaball, officially the Czech Republicball is a countryball located in Central Europe. His clay is landlocked, bordered by Polandball to the North, Austriaball to the South, Slovakiaball to the East, and Germanyball to the West. The country is divided into 13 regions, with his capital Pragueball located in the Western half of the country, giving him a total area of about 30,450 square miles, making him the 115th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 10.56 million inhabitants. Like most former communist states, after the Soviet Union collapsed, Czechia decided to join EUball and NATOball to gain protection from Russiaball. Czechia is also a member in the Visegrád Groupball, being in central Europe, as well as the UNball like almost every other country. Czechia is often seen as the most stable and prosperous of all the post-communist states of Europe. While he has had a rough history, being part of several different kingdoms, duchies, empires, and unions, he was still able to keep his sense of nationalistic central European Slavic identity, making him one of the more peaceful Slavs of Europe. His national day is January 1st. History We are told that this ball started as a Samoball, Samoball formed an union for market only and haven't even dreamed about being a kingdom. When Czechball realized that Samo Empireball isn't enough he turned to Great Moraviaball, he decided to have dukes and be powerfull as hell. But inside that Great Moraviaball was a smaller Bohemiaball, Moraviaball and Nitraball (on Slovakia). After some years this kingdom included Hungaryball, Holy Roman Empireball and Polandball. When he became bored of this he started war with Vaticanball, took farmers, women, and children and kicked asses during the four crusades. After that Czechball became calmer and took a nap, during this nap someone moved him in with Jagiellonianball, he wasn't even bothered, Slav master is a friend. After that he became very lazy and when Jagellonianball decided to give itself to Habsburgball. Czechball haven't even moved a finger. Since then he waited to someone beat Habsburgball and finally, in 1918 he turned into Czechoslovakiaball, enjoyed this for a few years until the Naziball said: "You ist mein now" and Allies were like:" Is good, no war" But Naziball was also like: "No, you are nich of being Tcheckienslovakien, now du bist of Böhmen und Mähren!" Czechoslovakiaball was all like: "Ok ok just no violance". And than there was the war... Few years after USSRball decided to make Czechoslovakiaball socialist. He was grateful to USSRball but he wasn't that friend which he claim to be and after Czechoslovakiaball tried to go his own way, USSRball slaved him for 40 years. In 1989 he's got pissed and got rid of USSRball, Four years after that, Slovakiaball decided to leave him. Since then Czech Republicball was bored and felt alone so one day he decide to visit EUball and his friends and eventually he decide stay them. Actually is Czech Republicball interesting with 3 presidents Vaclav Havel, writer and humanist, Vaclav Klaus, who stole pen and Milos Zeman with his funny English language or drink alcohol. In 2016, Czech Republicball changed its name to Czechiaball, although most still call Czechiaball; Czech Republicball (despite the name change). Flag Color Cities * Pragueball * Brnoball * Ostravaball Relationships Friends/Přátelé * Slovakiaball - Best friend and brother. * Liberlandball - Son. Beer - Who needs balls with your gold friend. * Austriaball - Good old friend (we were one country and we both like to drink) * Hungaryball - Best non-slavic friend also Visegrád 4 stronk!! * Polandball - He is the other Westernmost slav. We are strong partners in peacekeeping * Chinaball - Big and strong Asian friend. We share a great relationship with each other * Croatiaball - Favorite holiday destination. (Can't wait for summer!) * Germanyball - My good old friend. Thanks for getting me into the EU but you are also scary. Don't give me that nightmare again. I'm still watching you. * Mongoliaball - After China, my favorite Asian buddy. We were very good friends and business partners. (and still are) * Israelcube - We are good friends (he bought weapons from me) * Vietnamball - Friends ever since with trading of humans. * Romaniaball - Latin Beer buddy. I like his Dacia cars and he likes my Škoda cars too. * Angolaball - We were very good partners, when we both were communists * Serbiaball - He's good Slavic friend and good Kebab remover (when he doesn't mention a word about genocide) * Sloveniaball - Pls, join Visegrad my Slavic friend * Tunisiaball - Nice to meet you Tunisia. Lets be friends! * Ukraineball - Best supportful brother! I will defend you from the Russians just like what happened to me in 1968! * USAball - Playing hockey with the Americans is great! We respect Trump since he respects Milos Zeman. We play a role in peacekeeping. GG man you win this time 3-2 in hockey (IIHF 2018) * Canadaball - Playing hockey with Canada is fun! We like Canadians and they like us! Maple Syrup is great! Neutral/Frenemies/Neutrální * EUball - He is good money gibber, but he is also annoying (he wants to send refugees to my country without my consent!) * North Koreaball - (Czechia buy weapons from North Korea). He's making peace with the South which is a sign of relief Enemies/Nepřátelé * Czechiaball - I am sometimes insane when I drink with either Russia (Abuser) or Poland! (Neighbour) * Warm beer - Even best friend can turn into enemy. If the beer is hot, archenemy is triggered. * Slovakiaball - (Only in hockey) - 2003, 2007 and 2012 was a proud defeat for my team. We beated them back however in a 3-2 OVERTIME. Yay we all played well :) * Russiaball - We have a lot in common, but he is also a little aggressive (I'm sometimes scared of him). Yeah, and we both love ice hockey. We hate each other now since the UK attack on the Skirpals and the fact that I had to expell three Russian diplomats. YOU ARE THE WORST ON POLITICS PUTIN! YOU SUCK (vy nasávat!). * Wake Islandball - Flag stealer * Nazi Germanyball - One of my worst nightmares EVER! Do not remind me of the past or I will cry in bed with Poland. (Who always comforts me and was also a victim) * Reichtangle - The Worst Nightmare... I need Vodka please! Help.... * Yugoslaviaball - Thanks to you and your dirty war in 1991 against your separatists (which was a time of turmoil), I had to "defuse" with Slovakia (Who also didn't want to) * ISISball - Go somewhere else with your muslim craziness such as Pakistan or some other desert countries. Family * Kingdom of Bohemiaball - Father * Czechoslovakiaball - Fusion with Slovakiaball * Sovietball - Shameful Uncle * Yugoslaviaball - Dirty Uncle * Slovakiaball - Best Brother * Liberlandball - Son * Polandball - Brother * Belarusball - Brother * Ukraineball - Brother * Russiaball - Brother * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Cousin * Croatiaball - Cousin * Macedoniaball - Cousin * Montenegroball - Cousin * Serbiaball - Cousin * Sloveniaball - Cousin * Bulgariaball - Cousin Quotes *We can win in Hockey :) Můžeme vyhrát v hokeji :) *"Slovakiaball is my brother and im loving him!" *''Miloš Zeman is alcoholic.'' *Řízek best food (It means chicken or pork schnitzel) Gallery Artwork V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Czechiaball.png Czech_and_balloons.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Sele Polandball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png|Found above the first table Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png|Near Tringapore's signature Da Polandball crew.png|Infront of Antarcticaball History_of_Europe.png CzechiaPB.png CzechPB.png Comics Jy0aPOp.png|credit to Pomik108 429585_10152642440960483_1793524400_n.jpg Slav_guide.png Paralel Universe.png VPmIOS8.png V5QcgbP.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Comics.PNG 5MtIjXh.png Expectaionss.jpg Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png qa7DNoS.png Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png News 155.png A new country is born!.png murica.png|You do this ? 10953524_418246488323975_239230066_n.jpg|Czechball knows how looks it Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png Cute moravia by soaringaven-d72r8hi.png CQlB0fk.png 1vt3Nw1.png njUKIYd.png 0UrF2nI.png Austrich.png Shark!!.png Slovakia6.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png 10. Cheap Labour.png FO85LzY.png 'uQHPzvJ.png TYCRAOn.png 'pEqSpSN.png No Vowels.png France Syndrome.png Czech Empire.png Join What Club.png Relationships.png Czechia is Rocket.jpg }} cs:Českoball es:República Checaball fr:République tchèqueballe pl:Czechball ru:Чехия sk:Českoball zh:捷克球 sh:Češkaball Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Kebab Removers Category:Atheist Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:OSCE Category:Czechball Category:West Slavs Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:Beer Category:Second World Countries Category:Middle Power Category:NATOball Category:USA allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Czechoslovakiaball Category:Red Blue White Category:Rich Category:ISIS Removers Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Pro Palestine Category:Pro Israel Category:Visegrád Group Category:Czechiaball Category:East Europe Category:Eastern Europe Category:Christian Category:Slovak Speaking Countryball Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Comics featuring EUball Category:Cityballs in Central Anatoliaball Category:Characters